Stironigin!
by SnowyWolf15
Summary: Just a little Stironigin fan fic. Enjoyyy


**Hey guys. I'm not a good writer, so please don't expect some crazy Lynette Noni awesomeness. Still I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **PS: Thanks so much to booklover.4ever.4life for reading through this and helping me. They write great fan fic so check them out!**

It was a warm Friday that made Akarnae feel as if it was Summer, and Bear was walking back to his dorm after Delta PE with Finn.

"What you up to Bear?"

Bear jolted at the voice that pulled him from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Declan. You?"

"Nothing," he replied. "What are you doing this arvo?"

Heat started to fill his cheeks. Not many people knew but Bear had always had a huge crush on Declan.

"Being a fifth wheel with Alex, Kaiden, Dix and Jordan. We're going to 'on the roof' in woodhaven".

"Haha, Kaiden invited me to go but I said I had to study for a fake exam. I don't exactly fancy the idea of fifth wheeling".

"Neither do I, but iv had so many tests this week I could use a few dillberry juices."

"You know they have dillberry juice in the food court and rec room," stated Declan.

"Yeah but you don't even know amazingness till you've tried the juice they serve at on the roof".

"I'll have to go sometime, but why don't you bail and go for a run with me. Karter and Finn have been being super mean to the epsilon kids and I need a workout to stretch my limbs".

Butterflies filled bears stomach at the idea of going for a run with him.

"Sure, I don't think they will, miss me".

"Sick, I'll meet you at the stable complex in 20".

Bear watched as Declan ran off to the food court. He was hanging out with his crush. Alone! All Bear could think about was wether it was a platonic friend thing or a date thing.

He got back to his dorm and showered before putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans and running of to meet Declan at the stable complex.

When he got there, he found Declan leaning casually against the stall of a pony called Monster.

"You ready?" Declan asked.

"Yep".

They ran for the next hour around lake fee and through the Ezera Forrest, talking about school and anything else they could think of. At the end Bear fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

"Thank dillberry juice I'm not in epsilon PE".

Declan let out a huff of laughter.

"Oh yeah it sucks, Finn is so not nice to us".

Declan plopped himself down on the ground next to Bear. As Bear sat up he said,

"If that's what you have to do every lesson I would die".

At the very second he was cut off, because Declan had kissed him, and Bear started kissing him back. When they pulled back, Bear said,

"I didn't know you were gay. Sorry that sounded weird".

"No it didn't. And yeah I am. Iv liked you for a while but a little while ago Jordan came up to me and told me you liked me too. It was about a week after the time that we visited my dads grave. Anyway I was exited and decided to take you here. It's my favourite spot."

The spot was beautiful. They were sitting under a few trees looking at lake fee and the akadamy. With the sunset it was like something out of a movie.

"Jordan told you. God I am gonna kill that son of a buiscit."

"Haha. Don't kill him. If I'm being honest, he's the reason I brought you here. I never knew you like me so we probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Bear considered this and said,

"Fine I'll let him of easy on this one but I am so gonna give him a few uppercuts in combat."

"Haha, you do that."

"So how long have you known?" Asked Bear.

"Eh, a good few years, but I never really liked anyone enough to tell them I was gay and liked them. You?"

"I learnt first year here. But I never liked anyone enough. Same as you."

They sat there for two hours discussing everything there ever was to talk about.

"We should be going, it's almost curfew." Bear said.

"I'll walk you back".

When they got to the dorm Bear kissed Declan, said goodbye, and went in. Only he wasn't alone.

"Sparky, I am gonna kill you. And if you two were involved too, your next."

"YOUR TOGETHER YASS YESSSS OH MY GOD THIS IS AWEOSME," Dix said.

"Yessssssssss totally awesome!" Seconded Alex.

"Geez stop looking like your gonna rip me apart, your welcome."

"Thank you Jordan, but I still hate you."

"Tell us everything!"

"Dix, I'm tired"

"Nope, no excuses"

A sigh left Bear, but, he sat down on his bed with Alex (as Dix and Jordan were snuggled in each others arms on Jordan's bed) and he told them everything.

"Guys I'm so tired, I gotta sleep."

"Mmmhmmmmm night Barnold." Alex said before grabbing Dix and leading her back to there dorm."

"Goodnight Bear."

"Night Sparky".

 **Hey so I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave feedback on how I could improve it :)**


End file.
